


Bleeding Cobalt

by Hedge_Cock



Series: Black Arms Sonic NSFW [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: ..soon to be black arms sonic but hes not quite there yet, Alien Biology, Aphrodisiacs, Brainwashing, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Transformation, M/M, Made to like it, Masochism, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Transformation, black arms shadow, dubcon, god dont look at me just. alksdfjlsdk, nonbinary shadow, sex venom, theyre working on it lakjdlkfsd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedge_Cock/pseuds/Hedge_Cock
Summary: Shadow wants Sonic to join the Black Arms, but he's being too resistant.  Luckily, Shadow's biology has accounted for that possibility.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Black Arms Sonic NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063559
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Bleeding Cobalt

“Wh- What did you..?” Sonic winced as his right hand flew up to his left shoulder, clutching at the pinching pain that suddenly bloomed there.

“We didn’t want to do this to you. You left us no choice. You won’t listen to us.” Shadow’s tail lashed behind them, drawing Sonic’s attention to the sharp point at the tip. Was he seeing things? Was it… dripping with something? “We wanted you to accept this of your own volition, but you clearly do not understand.” Shadow’s voice was cold and unnatural- even more so than usual, and for once in Sonic’s life, he felt genuine fear run through his body. “But you will. We will make you understand.”

Sonic didn’t have many options- he was weak, hungry, and chained to the ground. As Shadow advanced on him, he tried to deliver a couple solid hits to the darkling’s legs and torso. Unfortunately, he was at quite the disadvantage. Shadow quickly grabbed hold of his limbs, pressed his head to the ground, and held him down with their own body.

“No-” he struggled, “Shadow, stop! What do you want from me!? What are you doing!?”

They huffed in frustration and dug their claws into his arms.

“We want you to be like us. Ours.” Shadow grunted again, but this one sounded… much less frustrated. In response, Sonic’s stupid, hormonal body immediately started to heat up. No, fuck, not now, that was disgusting! “We can’t wait anymore. You’ll forgive us soon, anyways.”

“Never!” Sonic spat, trying to turn his head back towards his assailant, hoping to catch some sort of idea on what they were planning to do to him, exactly. He tried to ignore the way the strain complemented the feeling of being restrained and the burning pain in his shoulder.

Shadow didn’t take kindly to the defiance. They pushed his head back down to the floor effortlessly, tail continuing to sway in anticipation. Oh, they’d waited too long for this. They’d become obsessed with the idea of turning Sonic ever since they discovered it was even possible. No more waiting. They were tired of resisting their natural desires.

Sonic was almost able to restrain the delightful sound he made when he hit the ground again. Shadow grinned. He was so  _ filthy _ , despite the persona he put on. He would fit right in.

Shadow let go of the tight hold they’d had on their instincts, and their tail buried itself in Sonic’s side. They groaned with relief as venom flowed into Sonic’s body. Their arousal had been subtly building when they successfully pinned him down, but the catharsis of finally stinging Sonic was too much. The groan slowly became a full-fledged moan, and they felt no need to hide their pleasure.

“Ah-!” Sonic flinched at the sudden, intense pain in his side, then tried to thrash underneath Shadow. Even when they were distracted by their satisfaction, he couldn’t shake them off.

Then, the venom hit him.

The area around his wound tingled sensitively. His whole body flushed. Some kind of aphrodisiac? He was suddenly very aware of the hard  _ something _ pushing into his back. Fuck, Shadow was hard. They  _ really _ enjoyed this.

Shadow pumped another dose into Sonic’s warming body. The second wave of it forced his dick out of its sheath, pressing it against the floor. A disobedient grunt forced its way from his throat, despite his best efforts.

“You love this,” Shadow crooned, “You  _ want _ this.”

For a moment, Sonic forgot he wasn’t supposed to.

His entire body was hot now, arousal apparent from his displayed cock and stuttering breaths, punctuated by rogue moans he was still trying to contain. Another pump of venom, and his thoughts scattered. His head was fuzzy now, and he could barely hold on to the idea that he wasn’t supposed to like this.

“Wait-” he protested pathetically. He didn’t even bother finishing the sentence. God, he  _ did _ want this. It felt so  _ nice. _

He was so hot. He needed more.

With the fourth dose and another heavenly grunt from above him, he involuntarily ground his hips down. Even against the rough stone, his dick was buzzing with pleasure. 

The next thrust was voluntary. And the one after that. And the one after that. And then he couldn’t stop. Shadow let go of his hands, but he couldn’t even consider using them to fight back anymore. That would mean stopping _ this _ .

Shadow wrapped a free hand around his cock, and- oh.

_ Oh. _

_ Oh, that was good. _

He bucked as hard as he could with Shadow still on top of him and finally, _ finally _ moaned out loud. Shadow’s grip tightened at the sound.

“You love this,” they muttered again.

“Love this,  _ love this _ -” he echoed mindlessly. He was completely intoxicated by Shadow’s venom. He was swimming in ecstasy - drowning - and he didn’t want to breathe.

The fifth wave of venom finally pulled him under. His frantic humping stalled as he came, not holding back a single sound. His body shook as his orgasm ripped through him.

Once he had stilled, Shadow lifted off of him, pulling their stinger out of his flesh.

“Good boy,” they purred. “And to think we were worried you wouldn’t enjoy it.”

Sonic barely understood what they said. His thoughts were clouded with venom, and he was still in the afterglow of his orgasm. Shadow helped him to sit up straight and examined his body. He was so easy to maneuver; Shadow simply had to touch his arms to guide them exactly where they wanted them to go. Such a simple show of submissive behavior was delicious to the darkling.

“No changes yet, but don’t worry. We used much more venom than required. We will see the results soon.”

“...Changes? Results?” Sonic grasped at his forehead while the afterglow finally faded. He still couldn’t think completely clearly, but he was a bit better.

“To convert you, of course. You will metamorphosize into a Black Arms. Then, you can join us.”

Sonic wasn’t so sure about most of that, but he certainly liked the sound of ‘join us’. If that meant more of… whatever just happened, then sign him the fuck up!

Shadow stood, and Sonic whined. He reached out towards the darkling.

“Don’ go.” Shadow smiled down at him with a combination of pity and sentimentality. “Need you. Stay?”

Without a word, they sat back down, and Sonic leaned all his weight onto them. The contact between them tingled pleasantly, and he began quietly purring. Shadow pet him affectionately.

“...You forgive us, don’t you?” Shadow asked cautiously.

“Mm… For what?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> ..i always told myself id never write noncon or post dubcon but hERE WE ARE  
> this is mostly tagged as noncon for safety reasons yknow?? id rather be safe than sorry.


End file.
